<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Wheels by levria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221644">Training Wheels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria'>levria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>特殊设定下的VND，但是大部分篇幅都是ND，少量提及VD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Wheels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　骑着机车的坏小子总是引人注意，他有闪亮的蓝眼睛，那头打理过呈现过于柔软轻飘感觉的白发在阳光下发光，尼禄不知道但丁是怎么骗过学校那个死板到不行的保安骑着这辆明显改装过的价格来到他的宿舍楼下，他拍拍后座说小伙子准备回家了。<br/>　　尼禄为这副景象喉咙发干，他刚刚从窗口探出头瞧了一眼就立马冲下楼，据说有百年历史的宿舍松木制楼梯发出恼人的声音，挂在墙上历代校长捧着教典的画像对尼禄毛毛躁躁的行为表示不认同。<br/>　　但管它呢，没有人会在这个时候叫住尼禄，迎着阳光冲出来的年轻人像极了看见心爱东西的小狗，他有和但丁同样颜色的头发，在别人眼里只会认为他们两个是兄弟。<br/>　　然而事实要比这个过份得多，尼禄看了看但丁的身后，发现对方只是一个人来这里。<br/>　　“kid，你父亲让我来接你回家。”<br/>　　“这么说你没有收到讯息吗？”<br/>　　教会学校就是这一点烦人，说什么为了保证在校学生绝对忠于自己的信仰，体验苦修生活所以收缴了他们所有的通讯工具，这群正是青春的年轻人算得上与世隔绝，要和家人联系得提前申请拨打公用电话。<br/>　　他的父亲接了电话，对于他说自己被导师通知补考拉丁文语法时只是极为冷淡地嗯了一声，尼禄料想中父亲刻薄的话语没有传进耳朵，只是确认了一遍尼禄需要推迟两天回去就挂了电话。<br/>　　尼禄本来想如果维吉尔对他居然在最基础的科目挂科这件事大发雷霆的话他就不回去，正好他想出去看看，兼职时认识的妮可居然是过去收养他的那户人家女儿姬莉叶的好友，她拍胸脯打包票说如果尼禄假期不回家，那么他们就搭档一边兼职一边公路旅行，她买了一辆三手房车，姬莉叶也会去，这可比在家看维吉尔脸色强多了。<br/>　　对，尼禄并非一出生就落在那片雾气四溢的土地上，而是后来他的父亲将他带了回去，年龄尚小的尼禄身上很明显看得出维吉尔的轮廓，而且维吉尔自己也做医生，这种身份根本没人怀疑他们血缘的真实性。<br/>　　也许正因为如此，他总是感觉不到自己属于这片土地，羽翼逐渐丰满的鸟儿不愿意再留在古旧豪华的巢穴中，他渴望着更多外面的世界。<br/>　　以前每个假期都是维吉尔来接他，父子两个在头等车厢中相对无言，还没准备好完完全全脱离家庭准备的孩子只能回去，他的积蓄不足，手续也没法完成，学校里面至少还有那么两三门课程是有用的，他得学完。<br/>　　所以为什么是但丁来接他？<br/>　　他父亲的兄弟，同时也是法律上他应该叫母亲的人。<br/>　　在那个总是笼罩着雾气看起来过于暗沉的城镇里，维吉尔和但丁结婚的事情可是个大新闻，出去留学打拼最终回来的有名律师兼职外科医生和年龄小他一大圈的弟弟，这段结合触犯了过多的东西。<br/>　　但是维吉尔有的是力量，那些人只敢在背后说闲话，却在明面里说他们做得好，没有比这更能保留纯正血脉关系的了。<br/>　　尼禄对此非常生气。<br/>　　但他无可奈何，甚至婚礼举行的时候他还得致辞鼓掌，干哑着嗓子说但丁和维吉尔多么的合适。<br/>　　他的眼睛不可避免移向布道台，这个教堂平时不怎么用得到，挂着把雕花的锁，尼禄知道那把锁有多么不堪一击，一根发卡就能戳开，因为他和但丁在这个教堂中亲吻，甚至藏在布道台下互相抚摸对方。<br/>　　他和但丁差不多大，甚至长得比但丁更高一些。<br/>　　维吉尔知道他们的关系，却从来不掩盖自己对于但丁的所有权，叛逆的儿子狠狠皱眉，那个时候尼禄才显得比较像维吉尔，他和父亲争吵，发出质问，发泄那些不满，却阻止不了一场婚礼的举行，毕竟对于维吉尔来说尼禄只是只还没长大的奶狮子，他搞来一张通知书强制性要把尼禄送到这里。<br/>　　学校的简介令孩子觉得恶心，他冲着父亲露出獠牙，锁上门就从窗户跳下去。连夜骑着那辆破机车逃家。<br/>　　最后饥肠辘辘的孩子被但丁找回来，因为饥饿寒冷尼禄大病了一场，迷迷糊糊听见但丁和维吉尔在书房中大打出手，等他彻底好透那间遭受毁灭性打击的书房都没修复成原样。<br/>　　尼禄枕在但丁的腿上，年轻妈咪的腿和胸上有一点儿放松下来柔软的脂肪，那是个这栋屋子画风不符的草莓圣代与披萨的功劳，他说尼禄得更有力量才能有话语权，毕竟维吉尔是个追求力量的人。<br/>　　“那我也可以拥有你吗？”<br/>　　孩子这样轻易问了出来，获得落在额头的吻，但丁说他就在这里，不会离开。<br/>　　于是他们在那张沙发上做爱，然后第二天和但丁去见维吉尔，年长者的视线从他们两个身上扫过去，停留在两人牵起的手和但丁裸露出来的皮肤吻痕上，发出一声冷哼。<br/>　　尼禄拥有了报复的快感，那张通知书既然不能拒绝，但反抗维吉尔还是让他觉得快乐。<br/>　　当尼禄做离家准备时维吉尔当然对但丁用身体劝说尼禄这件事表达了自己的意见，他柔软多汁的弟弟骑着那根阴茎，努力将语言组织出来，说维吉尔总不能把孩子关一辈子，他自己在尼禄这个年纪时明明也在外面闯荡。<br/>　　“这不一样。”<br/>　　“哪里不一样？”<br/>　　但丁故作疑惑地反问，在他眼中这两位血亲都有自己难搞的地方，只不过尼禄比较好哄一些，毕竟尼禄不是从小跟着他们，被人类抚养大的孩子在某些地方更温和，比如说在做爱的时候虽然鲁莽，却不会弄出可怕的伤口。<br/>　　维吉尔没有回答，但他稍微放松了一些对于尼禄的限制，年轻孩子在那所教会学校翻墙出去兼职认识朋友这些事他都装作没看见。<br/>　　幼崽当然要学会构建自己的实力与领地，维吉尔乐于接受来自孩子的挑战。<br/>　　但丁将机车停稳，自然而然和尼禄勾肩搭背，他说自己好像是有接到维吉尔的电话，但是他全部摁掉了，也许维吉尔是有通知他尼禄要晚回来这件事吧，但是现在他已经到了。<br/>　　“你要复习吗？”<br/>　　他眨眨眼，好像看穿了尼禄的所有，拉丁文语法的确很难，可还不至于成为尼禄学习路上的绊脚石，他就是单纯为了让自己父亲生气。<br/>　　“不，我是说，当然不需要。”<br/>　　但丁对于尼禄的学校感到非常好奇，这所历史悠久的教会学校所有的建筑都显得古老，尼禄宿舍中开裂的石砖墙壁上被这些年轻孩子用倒十字架墙纸糊了起来，上面大大咧咧贴着性手枪的海报。<br/>　　尼禄试图用最快的速度收拾自己桌面上的东西，然而慌慌张张却带翻不少东西，但丁坐在尼禄的床上又倒下去，枕头被子上都是晒过太阳的味道，这里的天气的确和他们那个城镇完全不同。<br/>　　年轻孩子抓起钥匙说他们可以出门，但丁要他作为向导，说是想了解他平时生活的地方。<br/>　　“我记得，你，应该有离开过那里不是吗？”<br/>　　但丁抱着尼禄的枕头摇了摇那瓶冰川防晒霜，快要空掉的小东西勉强挤得出最后的量，他歪头看年轻孩子，让他靠过来好给他涂防晒霜。<br/>　　宿舍里当然有人对尼禄天天抹防晒霜的行为表示不理解，但这种事情也没人会特意来问，再说了尼禄的行为也绝不会被归于娘炮的行列。<br/>　　慢慢在尼禄的皮肤上推开，他们的祖先曾经尝试过利用滑石粉来制作防晒霜，现代技术的发展让这些东西越来越便利化，可维吉尔就是还不关掉有些但丁已经觉得过时的家中摆设。<br/>　　然而家里大部分经济来源于维吉尔的职业，但丁有自己的收入，然而许多都贡献给了披萨草莓圣代。<br/>　　涂抹到最后，尼禄还是先从但丁嘴上要了一个吻，他们已经很久没见了，但丁从来没有偷偷溜出来找过他，然而当尼禄回家的时候，维吉尔也对尼禄偷吃的行为表示一定程度的忍耐。<br/>　　他们的关系就此紧紧纠缠在一起。<br/>　　尼禄在学校里有一辆自己的自行车，机车太过显眼，过去家里面那辆显然已经用不了，所以一辆轻便的自行车成了代步最佳工具。<br/>　　但丁很轻松就跳上了后座。<br/>　　历史沉淀的学校中有许多条小路，几乎每一条的年纪都要超过尼禄，年轻孩子早就学会了应对那些砖石铺砌路面的缝隙，稍微摇晃两下就平稳下去，茂密的树木只在特定时间稍微修剪，炫目阳光从缝隙中不断落下，在地面留下摇晃光斑。<br/>　　尼禄扭头，阳光下的但丁好看过头了，他头晕目眩，他当然见过很多次但丁，哪怕是在窗户外面狂风暴雨，惊雷闪电照亮那具赤裸身体，让他能够短暂看清那些情欲痕迹的艳情时刻都比不过现在，但丁的脚好像随时会碰上地面，因为姿势缘故往上缩的裤子露出一段脚踝，摇摇晃晃引人注目。<br/>　　没有太多学生被留下来参加考试，路上根本没有其他人。<br/>　　他们就这样一路缓慢向前。<br/>　　也许是孩子的视线太过灼热，但丁笑了笑，接着恶作剧似的伸手揽住尼禄的腰，把头贴上年轻人的脊背。<br/>　　远比他和维吉尔更温热，跳动的心脏骤然变乱，没料到他来这么一手的尼禄重回慌张样子，他说到底还是个极容易受到影响的孩子，这样过于亲密的动作总让他心里的小苗苗挣脱着冒出头，误以为但丁要和他一起离开。<br/>　　敏感的皮肤被撞击摩擦出血，他们俩同车一起摔进灌木草丛中，尼禄发誓自己听见来自但丁的拒绝，他的小妈咪还记得自己的身份，告诉尼禄他是不可能离开的。<br/>　　而尼禄也知道这件事，他只是想问出来，然后在但丁张口的时候落下胡乱的亲吻，就像他小时候做的那样，摸索着解开衣服，青草被压出特有的香味，草木碎屑陷进但丁的头发里，他们贴得那么近，只是但丁一抬腿就能感受到胯部的抽搐，换来两个人的急促喘息。<br/>　　但丁挺起胸膛，斑驳阳光落满整片肌肤，因为长年做爱以至于淤积颜色的乳尖等着被疼爱，尼禄几乎是一张嘴就要咬破皮似的吮吸，但丁抽着气压低声音在孩子的耳边说自己来找他的这几天都没怎么好好吃过饭，他非常饥饿，如果尼禄不喂饱他的话他一定会晕过去。<br/>　　“我会做到你晕过去。”<br/>　　尼禄吐出被他吸肿的乳头含含糊糊回答，但丁只好扣住他的脖子让孩子再靠近自己一些，下身抽搐着流出更多晶莹液体，直到含住东西才满足地喟叹。<br/>　　如果按照但丁的说法那也只是几天没有做而已，那里就过于紧致，插入就感觉到阻力，得用力磨开，同父辈如出一辙的巨大阴茎当然能轻松碾过所有敏感的地方带来极度的快乐，但丁不停往上靠，希望听话的好男孩给他更多。<br/>　　然后他就张口咬上尼禄的脖子，让年轻人勃动的鲜血流进他的口腔，腥味的液体接触到舌尖就是极度的美味，他每次都为这份佳肴沉醉。<br/>　　比他和维吉尔有更多人类血液的尼禄总要在这种时候变成血包，然而吸血鬼的舔咬和唾液带来的是性冲动，尼禄几乎要将这位年轻的母亲全部揉进自己的怀里，将颤动心脏中的喜欢全部诉说出去。<br/>　　尼禄甚至摸到但丁脊背处还没全部愈合的齿痕，那是维吉尔的标记，父辈和但丁的性爱总是充斥着红色的血液，在丝质床单和地板上炸开大片过于显眼的红花。<br/>　　孩子只能呼唤但丁的名字，榨出这具身体里更多成熟的汁液，甬道不堪重负痉挛不止，已经是接近极限的样子。<br/>　　但丁总是很容易高潮，在做到最后放声淫叫，被搅乱的脑子没办法思考自己的声音到底会不会被人听见，尼禄咬住他桃红色的舌尖，尝到一点儿血液，将那些呻吟尽数吞掉。<br/>　　事实上尼禄知道自己永远不可能离开家，离开那座雾气弥漫的城镇，离开那个过于古老冰冷的建筑物，因为但丁在那里，他永远不可能放手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>